The present invention relates to a security film for shatter-proofing windows against impact or explosion, and, more particularly, to security film for application to one face of a window as a shield to prevent fragmentation of glass notwithstanding its splintering or cracking when damaged. Prior security films, when adhered to window faces, have tended to rip in the event of impact or explosion to the accompanyment of flying glass, which is the primary danger that safety film is intended to prevent.
The object of the present invention is to provide, as a security film for shatterproofing ordinary window panes, a laminated assemblage in which at least one polyurethane stratum is interposed between at least a pair of polyester strata, each of the latter of which are self supporting, and one of the latter of which is provided with a pressure sensitive surface. It has been found that such an assemblage, when adhered to the inner or outer face of an ordinary window pane, is characterized by an unusual ability to absorb energy without rupture, possibly because of the microstructure of the polyester which is devoid of surface discontinuities, the tenacity with which polyurethane can be bonded to polyester and the energy redistribution of which the entire assemblage is capable when incrementally under stress.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for applying such an assemblage to the inside or outside of an ordinary window pane, by wetting the pressure sensitive adhesive with an aqueous detergent, which permits the assemblage to be slipped into optically clear contact with the window pane face and which then evaporates through the assemblage, which fortuitously is moisture permeable, and via its edges to permit activation of the pressure sensitive adhesive.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide, in an assemblage of the present invention: a vapor deposited aluminum coat on at least one of the polyester strata for reduction of infrared transmission; and/or an ultra-violet absorbing pigment for reduction of ultraviolet transmission.
Further objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter
The invention accordingly comprises the products and processes of the present invention, together with their components, steps and interrelationships, which are referred to in the present disclosure, the scope of which will be indicated in the appended claims.